


underwater.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: хвиин повторяет себе: это просто сон.





	underwater.

Хвиин любит уединение, поэтому, без сожалений покинув шумный мегаполис, поселяется в маленьком домике на берегу океана. Работая в местной забегаловке, чтобы оплачивать счета, Хвиин чувствует себя счастливой, выбираясь на редкие прогулки с местными жительницами, и, пожалуй, это именно та жизнь, которую она действительно хочет прожить; Хвиин обожает то, как по утрам шумит, а по вечерам плещется океан.

Длинная юбка из лёгкой ткани липнет к ногам из-за солёной воды, вьетнамки всегда в песке, и Хвиин действительно обожает это.

Бёри и Ёнсон — некогда просто посетительницы её забегаловки, а сейчас близкие подруги — периодически вытаскивают Хвиин на пикники, раскладывая плед на влажном песке и расставляя пластиковые контейнеры с угощениями, и после одной из таких уютных посиделок Хвиин задерживается на берегу, сидя у самой кромки воды. Волны разбиваются далеко за горизонтом, и ноги Хвиин омывают лишь слабенькие всплески.

Крохотные огоньки окон летних домиков вдалеке медленно затухают один за другим, поэтому слегка озябшая от прохладного ветра Хвиин решает, что самое время возвращаться домой, несмотря на то, что она с удовольствием бы осталась подольше. Хвиин поднимается, отряхивает подол длинной юбки от песка, подхватывает вьетнамки в одну руку и-- не двигается с места.

Прямо у Хвиин на глазах из неспокойных вод вечернего океана выходит обнажённая девушка, словно так и должно быть; её волосы чернее ночи, а кожа покрыта бронзовым загаром. Девушка невероятно привлекательна, и Хвиин не может оторвать взгляд от её лица, смущаясь посмотреть ниже.

Незнакомка спокойно поправляет волосы, перекидывая их на одну сторону; Хвиин заворожена этим.

Переборов робость, Хвиин всё ещё не смотрит ниже подбородка, но хрипло зовёт незнакомку, делая маленький шаг в её направлении:

— Вам не нужна помощь?

Незнакомка резко поворачивает голову на звук и выглядит немного напуганной, но, завидев лишь Хвиин в её длинной развивающейся юбке и с вьетнамками в одной руке, быстро успокаивается и теперь выглядит слегка заинтересованной. Она подходит ближе, мягко ступая по песку, и щёки Хвиин отчего-то горят.

— Я, эм--

Хвиин неловко заламывает пальцы и нервно хихикает. Слова застревают у неё в горле.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — мягко обрывает так и не начатую фразу незнакомка; Хвиин сникает. Голос незнакомки властный и тихий, и от этого по спине Хвиин бегут мурашки, хотя она уже не мёрзнет. — Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Улыбка у незнакомки странная и неестественная, но по какой-то причине Хвиин находит это кране привлекательным и тут же с ужасом ощущает, как жаркая липкая краска облепляет ещё и уши.

— А вы--

Хвиин хочет спросить что-то вроде 'всегда ходите голой?', но вовремя прикусывает себе язык; от незнакомки это не укрывается, и она ещё раз странно улыбается, но в этот раз немного более естественно, показывая зубы.

Незнакомка наклоняется к глади воды, и Хвиин внимательно следит за её рукой, но так и не понимает, откуда под её пальцами материализуется яркий оранжево-фиолетовый платок, который она обматывает вокруг тела и завязывает на шее сзади. Ткань совершенно сухая, как и кожа незнакомки — как и её густые длинные волосы.

— Можешь звать меня Хеджин, — бросает она.

Хвиин мысленно произносит её имя: Хеджин. Хе-джин. Х е д ж и н.

Красивое имя — определённо.

Хеджин дёргает плечом, словно ей внезапно становится холодно; её густые волосы развиваются на ветру. Она уверенно делает несколько шагов к лесу, но, резко остановившись (Хвиин готова поклясться, что слышит глухое 'да блять'), разворачивается и так же уверенно возвращается к Хвиин, застывшей с открытым ртом.

— Хотя, знаешь, могу я всё же воспользоваться твоей помощью?

Голос у неё хриплый, но не низкий как у той же Бёри.

Хвиин на автомате кивает, даже примерно не представляя, что будет дальше.

— Мне нужно встретиться с одной девушкой, — объясняет Хеджин, и тон её становится жёстче. — Её зовут-- эм, — она на мгновение теряется, словно забывает слова. — Думаю, она зовёт себя Мунбёль или как-то похоже.

Хвиин нужно несколько секунд, чтобы сопоставить Мунбёль с Мун БёрИ, потому что незнакомка, Хеджин, чуть склоняет голову к плечу и выглядит одновременно пугающе и невероятно очаровательно.

Хвиин нервно хихикает, отстранённо думая о том, что, наверное, это всё сон, который она видит на океанском берегу, задремав после ухода ЁнСон и Бёри, и противиться его течению будет как-то не очень. Особенно — если кульминацией этого сна становится Хеджин.

(Если это не романтический сон с красивой лесбийской историей любви обычной девушки и богини, то Хвиин отказывается.)

— Да, думаю, я её знаю, — осторожно говорит Хвиин, делая один осторожный шаг в сторону Хёджин; она не выглядит напряжённой или взволнованной, поэтому Хвиин делает ещё полтора шага и протягивает ей руку ладонью вверх. — Проводить тебя до её дома?

К удивлению Хвиин, Хеджин с лёгкостью принимает ладонь Хвиин, сжимая её пальцы. Руки у неё холодные, почти ледяные, и это не укладывается в голове, потому что сама Хеджин — горячее огня; Хвиин нервно сглатывает.

У Хеджин с собой нет никакой обуви, но её это совсем не смущает — даже когда они поднимаются по дорожке из острой каменной кладки; Хвиин повторяет себе: это просто сон, потому что Хеджин всё ещё спокойно держит её руку и кидает на неё взгляды украдкой. Хвиин подозревает, что она не пытается сделать это незаметно, но спросить не решается.

Хвиин повторяет про себя: это всего лишь сон.

*

Это не сон, потому что следующим утром Хвиин, которая точно-точно просыпается и абсолютно не чувствует сонливости, наблюдает, как вчерашняя незнакомка, Хеджин, тащит Бёри поперёк пляжа к воде, а за ними бежит ЁнСон и что-то кричит. Рыжие волосы Бёль выделяются ярким пятном на фоне прозрачно-синего океана.

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду. Хеджин, пусти! — восклицает Бёри так громко, что подошедшая поближе Хвиин вздрагивает всем телом. — Старые пердуны всё прекрасно решают за нас, на кой чёрт мне туда тащиться?

Хеджин останавливается у самой кромки влажного песка и толкает Бёль прямо в воду; разлетевшиеся брызги достают даже до Хвиин, не выдающую своего присутствия ни жестом, ни вздохом, а вот саму Хеджин они, кажется, огибают по дуге — и это даже не метафора.

Хвиин задерживает дыхание, когда Хеджин поднимает ладонь на уровень лица, и летящие в неё брызги просто не долетают, тут же впитываясь в песок.

— Мало ли, чего ты не хочешь, — жёстко парирует Хеджин, пока Бёри отплёвывается от солёной воды. — Если тебя не будет на собрании, то эти самые старые пердуны могут отдать твой пост кому-нибудь другой, и со своей драгоценной женой ты больше не увидишься.

ЁнСон резко оседает на песок; Хвиин, потрясённая, встаёт как вкопанная за её спиной. Бёри меняется в лице и на мгновение даже забывает хмурить брови, выглядя потерянной.

— Да не-- нет, они же не могут выкинуть меня, верно? — полувопросительно говорит Бёри, вставая на колени и оставаясь по пояс в воде, вся её одежда мокрая насквозь. — Ты сейчас очень смешно пошутила, да, Хеджин? Ха-ха.

Хвиин не видит лица Хеджин, но по повороту головы понимает, что она не шутит; ЁнСон громко то ли вздыхает, то ли всхлипывает.

— Не забывай, что тебя могут взять на особый контроль, и тогда нам всем придёт...

— Пиздец, — заканчивает за неё Бёри.

— Пиздец, — тихо соглашается ЁнСон, подтаскивая колени к груди и укладывая на них подбородок.

— Пиздец, — легко подтверждает Хеджин, делая неопределённый взмах рукой; океанская вода поднимается и опускается за её пальцами.

— Пиздец, — бездумно выдыхает Хвиин, обращая на себя сразу три пары глаз.

Пиздец.

Бёри взглядом прошивает Хвиин насквозь, ЁнСон резко оборачивается и смотрит почти испуганно. Хеджин смотрит заинтересованно; это будоражит.

— Хеджин! — восклицают они в один голос, и Хвиин одновременно смешно и непонятно.

Хеджин быстро теряет интерес к гляделкам и возвращается к Бёри, подхватив её под руку и потащив глубже в воду; Бёри упирается, но как-то слабо, и смотрит уже не на Хвиин, а на ЁнСон, которая всё ещё ошарашено смотрит на Хвиин, которая смотрит на Хеджин.

Хеджин ни на кого не смотрит и упорно шагает по песчаному дну уже по грудь в солёной воде.

Когда они обе, Бёри и Хеджин, полностью скрываются под водой, Хвиин не удивляется; пугается и тревожится, но не удивляется. ЁнСон наконец отмирает.

— Хвиини, — осторожно начинает ЁнСон, поднимаясь на ноги и стряхивая песчинки с карманов шорт; она подходит ближе и берёт ладонь Хвиин обеими руками. — Мы с Бёри-- в смысле-- мы не женаты! Мы-- очень близкие подруги? То есть--

Хвиин глупо моргает несколько раз. Потом ещё раз. И ещё раз. Картинка перед её глазами начинает расплываться, и Хвиин наконец фокусирует взгляд на лице ЁнСон.

— То есть, тебя смущает только _это_? — уточняет Хвиин, и ЁнСон честно кивает. — Они только что ушли в океан.

ЁнСон нервно пожимает плечом, сильнее сжимая ладонь Хвиин.

— Я знаю.

— Типа, — Хвиин выдерживает драматическую паузу, — _буквально_ ушли.

— Да, я видела.

— И скрылись под водой.

— Хвиини, я виде--

— А тебя волнует то, что я узнала, что вы с Бёри парочка? И, о господи, я и без того знала.

Щёки ЁнСон покрываются розовыми пятнами. Хвиин только сейчас замечает, что выбегает из дома без обуви; подол её юбки весь в мокром песке.

— Так какого чёрта это было, онни? — уже спокойнее спрашивает Хвиин, вырывая руку из хватки ЁнСон.

ЁнСон тупит взгляд, но снова берёт Хвиин за руку и ведёт к её же дому в полной тишине. Океан за их спинами остаётся бесшумным.

*

То, что говорит ЁнСон, не укладывается в голове и больше похоже на плохо продуманное фэнтэзи, чем на реальность; тем не менее — Хвиин слушает, потому что Хеджин — это очень даже хорошее фэнтэзи.

Оказывается, что Хеджин — она же Хваса, она же Живо-Тащи-Свою-Жопу-На-Собрание, она же Лучшая-Подруга-Бёри — кто-то вроде хранительницы океана и главной среди всех околоводных божеств (ЁнСон и сама не до конца понимает эту систему, поэтому объясняет на пальцах), а Бёль — неуклюжая рыжеволосая Бёль — хранительница местных лесов.

И что сейчас — в середине душного июля — у них, богинь и богов флоры и фауны, проходит нечто типа ежегодной планёрки, на которой Бёль не появлялась уже два года подряд. По одной конкретной причине, которую ЁнСон не озвучивает, но о которой Хвиин смутно догадывается.

И что собрание проходит во владениях Хеджин, признанных нейтральной территорией.

И что Бёль могут сократить, словно она обычная офисная служащая с десятком прогулов и выговором от начальницы.

Это объясняет, откуда и как Хеджин достаёт себе одежду при их первой встрече, и довольно чётко обосновывает их погружение по самую макушку в океанскую воду, но Хвиин настроена скептично, потому что это просто глупо. Хранительница океана не может быть горячей загорелой азиаткой — это смешно, и Хвиин смеётся.

ЁнСон смотрит на неё с осуждением.

— Так значит, — медленно подводит итоги Хвиин, стуча пальцами по столу; её юбка и ноги всё ещё в песке, — ты закрутила интрижку с богиней?

На фоне выбеленных волос ЁнСон красные кончики ушей выделяются особенно ярко. А ещё — щёки. И шея. И-- о господи, человек не способен краснеть _настолько_ сильно.

— Или, подожди, — внезапно осеняет Хвиин, потому что пигментация кожи ЁнСон её волнует от слова 'нет', — это _она_ закрутила с тобой интрижку?

ЁнСон тяжело вздыхает и сдаётся под любопытным взглядом Хвиин; она тяжело вздыхает и неловко заламывает пальцы.

— Это вроде как запрещено, — говорит она после длинной паузы, — и если всплывёт, то нам обеим не поздоровится, — тем не менее, она улыбается уголком рта, и Хвиин чует подвох; конечно, он есть: — и тебе, кстати, тоже.

— Это ещё почему? — возмущается Хвиин, откидываясь в кресле и складывая руки на груди.

— Потому что я только что всё тебе рассказала, Хви-ини.

ЁнСон меняет в лице и играет бровями, словно намекая, что если уж тонуть, то утягивая всех, кто стоит рядом; Хвиин, поражённая осознанием того, что ЁнСон не хочет идти ко дну в одиночестве, задыхается от возмущения.

— Ким ЁнСон!

Впрочем, думает Хвиин, плюс в этом всё же есть — потому что встретить Хеджин, такую величественную и горячую, уже само по себе плюс.

Хвиин вспоминает её неестественную улыбку и то, как решительно она следует к дому Бёль прошлым вечером; её тихий властный голос; её заинтересованный взгляд. На губах помимо воли расползается улыбка, и Хвиин понимает, что попала.

(ЁнСон вполне можно понять.)

*

Спустя два дня Хвиин наблюдает за океаном из окна своего дома, когда застаёт интересную сцену: вместе с приливной волной на берег выносит не только водоросли и ракушки, но и промокшую до нитки и жутко злую Бёри, плюющуюся одновременно водой и ругательствами.

— А понежнее нельзя было?! — в ярости кричит Бёри, пытаясь пнуть волну, но в итоге поскальзывается и падает в песок, захлёбываясь солёной пеной.

Из воды метрах в трёх от берега появляется Хеджин, прогулочным шагом ступая по песчаному дну; дойдя до Бёри, Хеджин говорит ей что-то, но Хвиин не слышит, потому что голос у неё тихий.

Не желая пропускать такое, Хвиин быстро вдевает ноги в тапочки и бежит к ругающейся парочке. Её длинная лёгкая юбка развивается на ветру.

— Поверить не могу, что ты старше, — недовольно бормочет Хеджин, и в этот раз она выглядит намного менее пугающе; кажется, это всего лишь подружеская перепалка. — Я серьёзно, больше не пропускай собрания. В следующий раз я не потащусь в такую даль.

Бёри отплёвывается от песка и соли, отползая на безопасное расстояние; с её волос и одежды капает вода. Хвиин задумывается об этом всего на секунду, потому что ловит взгляд Хеджин, направленный прямо на неё. У Хвиин ком встаёт в горле, потому что Хеджин — это не женщина.

Хеджин — это беда, и Хвиин попадается, не сопротивляясь.

Бёль падает на спину, раскидывая руки и ноги, и запрокидывает голову, тоже ловя Хвиин в поле зрения. Хвиин чувствует себя крайне неудобно, привлекая сразу столько внимания, поэтому неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Эм-- Привет?  
Голос Хвиин дрожит, потому что Хеджин смотрит на неё очень внимательно, и от этого её желудок делает кульбит; да, ЁнСон можно понять — определённо можно, и Хвиин прекрасно понимает.

Кажется, Хвиин вляпывается по самую макушку и не собирается выбираться.

Хеджин подходит к Хвиин на расстояние вытянутой руки, и уже от этого ей становится одновременно очень плохо и очень хорошо; Хеджин отвешивает неглубокий поклон, и у Хвиин трясутся колени.

— Благодарю за спасение этой дуры, — тихо говорит Хеджин.

Возможно, Хвиин сейчас очень, очень, _очень_ плохо.

'Эта дура', Бёри, с кряхтением переворачивается на живот и прожигает спину Хеджин.

— Вообще-то это я должна была благодарить, — дуется Бёри, упираясь подбородком в песок.

Хеджин игнорирует Бёри чуть более, чем полностью, продолжая поддерживать зрительный контакт с Хвиин; Хвиин не знает, как тактично прервать контакт и при этом не сгореть со стыда (в противном случае — от самой Хеджин).

Хвиин неловко улыбается, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность.

— Я-- эм, то есть, я не сделала ничего такого, но пожалуйста.

Хеджин протягивает руку и заправляет выбившуюся прядь коротких светлых волос Хвиин за ухо; руки у неё — ледяные, и Хвиин вздрагивает, но не дёргается. Бёри очень выразительно хихикает в кулак.

— До встречи, Хвиин, — говорит Хеджин, отходя от Хвиин на добрый метр.

Хвиин не представлялась даже в их первую встречу.

Хеджин, как и в прошлый раз, просто уходит в океан, и в этот раз Хвиин смотрит ей вслед с благоговением. Бёри наконец поднимается на ноги и безуспешно отряхивает одежду.

— Не смотри так, она ещё приплывёт.

Бёри прыскает, а Хвиин требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать шутку.

*

— Она всем говорит, что это я завела с ней интрижку, но это враньё, — весело лопочет Бёри, когда они с Хвиин и ЁнСон сидят вечером у Хвиин дома, держа в каждой руке по бутылке соджу.

ЁнСон хмурится, но ничего не говорит; Хвиин замечает, как она ставит бутылку соджу на стол и опускает руку под стол, после чего Бёри едва слышно ойкает.

— И чем это грозит? — спрашивает Хвиин. — Я имею в виду — если узнают.

Бёри пожимает плечом, словно не особо волнуясь об этом.

— Меня могут снять с должности, выпнуть из нашего унылого смешанного бэнда и лишить силы.

Хвиин вопросительно поднимает брови, но Бёри опережает её вопрос, отрывая от её комнатного растения — жухлый, сероватый — лист. Готовая начать возмущаться Хвиин открывает рот, чтобы высказать всё, что она думает о Бёри, но внезапно листок в её руках зеленеет и разбухает.

Бёри вертит лист между пальцами, и Хвиин закрывает рот, находясь то ли в восторге, то ли в шоке.

— Правда, всё это не так уж страшно, а вот ЁнСон могут казнить — мы ведь не только унылые, но ещё и необоснованно жестокие, — она забавно фыркает, выражая своё к этому отношение. — Собственно, поэтому я и не горю желанием каждый год устраивать встречу выпускников.

ЁнСон снова щипает Бёри под столом; Бёри это игнорирует и приобнимает ЁнСон за плечи.

— И даже зная, что могут сделать с ЁнСон, ты туда не ходила?

ЁнСон отмахивается:

— Мы начали-- — начинает она и так же благополучно тушуется. — Эм, мы--

— Начали жить вместе далеко не из платонических соображений, но и из них тоже, — подсказывает Бёри, отрываясь от выпивки; кажется, её это веселит.

— Да, — смущённо кашляет ЁнСон, — в общем, мы не так давно-- не так давно _вместе_ , так что не ходила она туда не из-за меня.

— Тем не менее, — Бёри кладёт голову ЁнСон на плечо; другое оно поглаживает кончиками пальцев, — теперь тебя я люблю чуть больше, чем отлынивать от работы.

Щёки ЁнСон идут багровыми пятнами, она открывает и закрывает рот, не зная, что сказать, и выглядит одновременно жутко довольной и до глубины души поражённой в самом плохом смысле.

ЁнСон можно понять, потому что Хвиин сражена наповал.

— Ты--!

— Да, я, — просто подтверждает Бёри и целует ЁнСон в плечо.

Возможно, Бёри лукавит, говоря, что это именно ЁнСон была инициаторкой их интрижки; впрочем, кто знает. Хвиин не решается спрашивать, потому что не уверена, что готова к правде и подробностям, которые Бёри — Хвиин уверена — с радостью ей предоставит.

Хвиин думает о Хеджин — о её длинных чёрных волосах, тихом властном голосе и мягкой улыбке. Хвиин хочется ещё раз встретиться с ней, чтобы поговорить о-- о чём-нибудь — тема не так важна, если честно, и Хвиин при всём желании вряд ли сможет её придумать.

Она тяжело вздыхает, привлекая внимание милующейся парочки, на мгновение забывшей, что они тут вообще-то не одни. ЁнСон смущённо прокашливается, вытаскивая руки из-под стола, а Бёри выглядит как никогда довольной, и Хвиин не хочет ничего об этом знать.

*

В свой выходной, в воскресенье, прямо посреди купания в ванной с пеной Хвиин слышит настойчивый сигнал звонящего телефона. Нехотя выбравшись из ванной, Хвиин на носочках крадётся к постели, чтобы не замочить всё вокруг мыльной водой; это ЁнСон, и Хвиин уже жалеет, что даже просто обращает на это внимание.

Кожа Хвиин покрывается мурашками, и она скорее спешит вернуться к своему очень важному занятию, попутно набирая ЁнСон.

— О, ты так долго не отвечала, что я начала волноваться! — облегчённо выдыхает в трубку ЁнСон, и улыбка в её голосе не сулит ничего хорошего.

Хвиин достаточно давно общается с этими двумя, поэтому подвох замечает даже в голосе; она погружается в пену по самую шею, вытягивает ноги, упираясь в бортик ванны, и откидывает голову на подставку для бутылок шампуня и геля для душа.

— Мы, — (она никогда не говорит 'с Бёри'), — решили пригласить Хеджин к нам на ужин в благодарность за то, что она спасла Бёри, и подумали, что-- что, возможно, ты тоже захочешь прийти?

Хвиин чуть не съезжает по стенке ванны под воду от неожиданности, но вовремя хватается свободной рукой за бортик.

— Кхм, — ей приходится прокашляться перед тем, как начать говорить, потому что Хеджин — это беда. — И с чего вы взяли, что я захочу?

Но вообще-то Хвиин хочет — очень и очень сильно; скорее всего, она бы обиделась, если бы её не пригласили или хотя бы не оповестили о том, что Хеджин будет здесь. Хвиин чувствует себя дурой, когда её колени становятся ватными от одной лишь мысли о Хеджин.

Возможно, Хвиин влюблена — самую малость; ну, то есть, они ещё не знакомы даже поверхностно, и всё, что Хвиин знает о Хеджин, — это рассказы Бёри, но--

— Потому что Хеджин будет рада тебя видеть.

Ох, _ладно_ , Хвиин определённо влюблена и дико хочет поскорее оказаться за одним столом с Хеджин, и чтобы Бёри с ЁнСон упорхнули куда-нибудь на крыльях любви подруга к подруге--

Кхм, то есть:

— Допустим, звучит заманчиво.

Хвиин отчётливо слышит хихиканье Бёри на том конце провода и ничего не хочет знать о том, в какой позе они вообще с ней с ней разговаривают.

До того, как ЁнСон 'палится', делать вид, что ничего не происходит, оказывается намного проще, потому что теперь распустившаяся Бёри не видит никаких берегов, а ЁнСон с радостью ей потакает. То есть — Хвиин не против и очень даже рада за них, но порой они слишком _сладкие_ , а Хвиин мысленно ассоциирует что-то с чем-то в считанные секунды.

Хвиин любит их, окей, но её любовь даже близко не стоит с той, которую они испытывают подруга к подруге.

В любом случае — ЁнСон называет примерное время начала, и улыбку в её голосе не услышит только глухая; в голосе Хвиин — аналогично.

Хвиин долго выбирает между лёгким длинным платьем белого цвета и лёгким длинным платьем белого цвета с бежевой вышивкой на рукавах, и это мучительно, потому что Хвиин никогда особо не думает о том, как выглядит. В итоге она выбирает методом тыка, переодеваясь неглядя; короткие высветленные волосы Хвиин забирает в дракончики, перевязывая их концы не менее белыми, чем платье, резинками.

Хвиин похожа на призрака, и это проблема, но до назначенного времени остаётся ровно пятнадцать минут — добраться до дома Бёри и ЁнСон, поэтому Хвиин решает, что будь что будет. В любом случае — это совершенно не имеет значения, потому что сделать их встречу более неловкой, чем первая, уже невозможно.

В горле у Хвиин тут же пересыхает, потому что Хеджин — это уже даже не беда; Хеджин — это катаклизм, и Хвиин добровольно оказывается в самом центре.

Только ступив на веранду дома Бёри и ЁнСон, Хвиин терпит поражение, потому что Хеджин сидит на двухместном диване напротив расположившихся на стульях Бёри и ЁнСон. Хвиин не думает, она _знает_ , что делают это специально, потому что-- о, просто потому что они могут это сделать.

Они стоят подруга подругу.

Хеджин поворачивает голову в сторону Хвиин (её густые длинные волосы плавно перетекают с плеча на спину) и, коротко улыбнувшись, двигается к дальнему подлокотнику, освобождая место. Ноги у Хвиин ватные, но она покорно делает несколько шагов и садится, почти вжимаясь бедром в свой подлокотник.

Предусмотрительная ЁнСон, которую Хвиин теперь обожает, вручает Хвиин бутылку соджу, чтобы занять сразу и руки, и рот; Бёри спрашивает что-то у Хеджин, и она наконец-то отводит взгляд от Хвиин.

Без шуток: Хеджин — это катаклизм, и это пиздец.

На диване не то чтобы много места, и Хеджин забирается на него с ногами, обхватывая колени руками; у неё длинные ухоженные ногти, и Хвиин хочет спросить, но не спрашивает.

Возможно, ответ на этот вопрос знает Бёри, но спрашивать у неё — ещё хуже, поэтому Хвиин оставляет свои додумки по поводу мастурбации и длинных ногтей при себе.

Хвиин свинчивает крышку с бутылки, делает большой глоток, надеясь хоть так чувствовать себя комфортнее, и давится выпивкой, потому что Хеджин легко задевает её локтем; Хвиин закашливается, упираясь рукой в стол, и чувствует себя полной дурой. Юбка её белого платья теперь мокрая и липкая.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Хеджин, и её тихий голос приводит Хвиин в настоящий ужас.

Лицо Хеджин выглядит обеспокоенным, хотя эмоции на нём просматриваются крайне прозрачно, и Хвиин бы подавилась ещё раз, если бы пила. Хеджин несильно несколько раз хлопает Хвиин по спине, пока она кашляет, и её руки действительно холодные — это чувствуется даже через одежду. Хвиин сдувает с лица выпавшую из причёски прядь, но Хеджин цепляет её пальцами свободной руки и аккуратно заправляет ей за ухо.

Взгляд у Хеджин внимательный и острый; Хвиин хочет передёрнуть плечами, но не решается, потому что она всё ещё смотрит, и её холодная ладонь всё ещё на спина Хвиин, и Бёри с ЁнСон как-то подозрительно затихают, и--

Богиня, это даже не смешно — в смысле то, насколько Хеджин привлекательна.

— Я-- я в порядке, — давит из себя Хвиин, резко выпрямляясь.

Конечно, она не в порядке.

Особенно — когда Хеджин ободряюще ей улыбается и гладит её открытое плечо. У Хвиин по спине ползут мурашки, и кожу головы начинает покалывать от того, насколько ей нравится всё это — то есть всё, что делает Хеджин.

*

— Ты ей нравишься, — говорит ЁнСон во время очередного пикника на пляже. — Хеджин, я имею в виду — ты ей нравишься.

Хвиин давится воздухом, потому что ЁнСон начинает перенимать худшие черты Бёри и применять их на ней непосредственно.

Хеджин заходит довольно часто в последнее время — два или три раза в неделю, после работы или в выходные дни; появляется обычно на веранде Бёри и ЁнСон, но иногда — на пороге дома Хвиин, которая никогда не бывает готова к её приходу. Бёри говорит, что она приходила бы чаще, если бы у неё, как у Бёри, например, обязанностей было в разы меньше, чем есть, и что она выбирается при первой удобной возможности.

Хеджин любит Бейонсе, гопчан, большие мягкие игрушки и подолгу лежать в постели после пробуждения — а Хвиин, кажется, любит Хеджин, и Хвиин прекрасно осознаёт, что это слишком очевидно, но предпочитает не поднимать эту тему. По крайней мере - слишком часто и при Хеджин.

Бёри не вмешивается, развалившись под солнцем и закрыв лицо солнечными очками; она вытягивает руку, чтобы держать ЁнСон за колено и чувствовать её передвижения. Хвиин всячески избегает зрительного контакта с ЁнСон.

— Хеджин застенчивая, — продолжает ЁнСон. — Вы с ней похожи. И, не подумай, я не хочу лезть не в своё дело, но ты ей правда нравишься. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знала.

Хвиин хочется уйти прямо сейчас: бросить свою тарелку в песок, закрыть за собой дверь и спрятаться в одеяле, несмотря на жару. Хеджин — это катаклизм, и Хвиин боится сделать шаг ещё дальше вглубь, даже если знает, что случится дальше.

Хеджин приходит рано — за её спиной, как и всегда, смыкается океан, и волна смывает её следы; Хвиин никак не может насмотреться, потому что это каждый раз завораживает. Вода огибает Хеджин по дуге, и её волосы всегда сухие.

— Хэй, — приветствует Хеджин Бёри и машет ей раскрытой ладонью, так и не двигаясь с места.

Хеджин кивает и садится рядом с Хвиин — слишком близко, если честно, но со временем Хвиин привыкает. 

И, возможно, Хеджин делает всякие _вещи_ , которые приводят Хвиин одновременно в дикий восторг и в ужас одновременно. 

Например — руки; Хеджин постоянно надо что-то трогать, и чаще всего 'что-то' — это 'кто-то', а эта 'кто-то' — это Хвиин. Хеджин держит её ладонь двумя руками: одной переплетает их пальцы, а второй фиксирует запястье.

Или — волосы; Хеджин не может просто проигнорировать, когда у Хвиин из причёски торчат волосы, и она заботливо заправляет их ей за уши. Хвиин перестаёт следить за аккуратностью своих причёсок, потому что с этим отлично справляется Хеджин. 

А ещё — взгляд; иногда Хвиин кажется, что Хеджин способна прожечь в ней вполне ощутимую и крайне реальную дыру. Взгляд у Хеджин тёмный, нечитаемый, и это настораживает и будоражит одновременно.

Так что, думает Хвиин, предположение ЁнСон вполне имеет под собой почву, если отбросить банальный страх отказа.

Когда Хеджин собирается уходить, подойдя к самой кромке воды, Хвиин окликает её и почти врезается ей в грудь, когда Хеджин поворачивается на голос.

— Я подумала, что-- что, возможно, не говорила этого, но хочу сказать, — Хеджин внимательно слушает, но отвлекается, чтобы расправить складку на платье Хвиин. — Я-- я с нетерпением буду ждать твоего следующего визита, — наконец говорит Хвиин. — И, может, в следующий раз мы — я — придём к тебе?

Хеджин медленно моргает; её губы расползаются в улыбке, но Хвиин не даёт ей сказать ни слова, быстро привставая на носочках и целуя её в щёку. 

Бёри так громко свистит, что у Хвиин закладывает уши.

— Обсудим это в следующий раз, хорошо? — спрашивает Хеджин; её взгляд тёплеет. — Без-- ну, — она делает неопределённый жест рукой, и волна за её спиной повторяет это движение, — без лишних глаз.

Хвиин активно кивает, одновременно счастливая и напуганная; Хеджин гладит её щёку, перед тем как ступить в пенистую воду.

ЁнСон и правда можно понять.


End file.
